


Perfect

by LoadedRevolver



Series: Für Immer Und Ewig [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dom Schneider, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, sub Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: Christoph takes a step back and wonders just when he got so lucky.





	Perfect

‘Practice makes perfect’.

 

At least that’s how the saying went, thought Christoph. But right now, he was beginning to wonder if there was any truth to it. 

He’d been out with Richard that evening; they’d gone for a lazy dinner at their favourite restaurant, followed by a visit to a nearby bar. Nothing overly rock star, just a normal night out in an area of old East Berlin where they could be themselves. As the night progressed, Christoph found himself staring at Richard like a lovesick school girl. He wasn’t sure if Richard was aware of it, but every so often Richard would turn to him and smile.

And Christoph’s insides went to jelly, every single time.

 

It had just gone midnight when Christoph nudged Richard, and lowered his voice. ‘Time to go, _liebling_.’ Richard’s eyes went wide. He knew that tone of voice, and his breath hitched quietly as Christoph finished his beer. He slipped his jacket on, and waited to fall two steps behind the other man.

 

The taxi ride back to their apartment passed in silence, Christoph reaching out to hold Richard’s hand, Richard resting his head on Christoph’s shoulder. All their cab driver saw in the rear view mirror were two men who were painfully, obviously in love with each other. And he was right, up unto a certain point. Christoph knew better……

 

As soon as the door had closed, the atmosphere between them shifted. Christoph straightened up, carefully taking his jacket off and draping it over the back the sofa. He turned to Richard, taking note of how quickly he’d started to drop.

“I want you to go to our room and get ready for me. You have ten minutes.”

“Yes, Sir’.

And with that, Richard turned and made his way towards the bedroom. It was all Christoph could do not to sigh longingly as he watched Richard leave, hips swaying, putting on a show even as he settled into his role. 

 

Christoph was a punctual man. He’d kept busy in the ten minutes he’d given Richard to prepare himself; he’d gone into the spare room and changed into something more comfortable than the jeans and button down shirt he’d previously been wearing, going barefoot. Then it was into the kitchen to make something light for them both to eat, and to grab some bottles of water. And at exactly ten minutes, Christoph was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, taking in the scene in front of him and trying to stay in the here and now.

Richard was kneeling in the centre of the room, head down, hands behind his back and naked as the day that he was born. His hair had been spiked back up where it had fallen flat, and he wore the thin black collar Christoph had bought for him on their last trip to New York. It may have been fading, but there were still traces of the tan he’d gotten when they’d paid Till a visit in Costa Rica, thankful that there was a private beach for when he’d decided to sunbathe naked.

Christoph’s mind raced as he watched Richard stay almost stock still, listened to his breathing and tried to figure out just when the fuck he’d gotten this lucky. He padded over to Richard, reaching down to tip Richard’s face up towards him before kissing him softly on the forehead.

_“Du bist perfekt, mein schöner Junge…….”_

 

_Liebling: darling_

_Du bist perfekt, mein schöner Junge: You are perfect, my beautiful Boy_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Richard and Schneider in what feels like forever. Posted unbeta'd, and with apologies if my German isn't as correct as it should be. Could be the first in a big 'ol series about these two.


End file.
